Le Solitaire
by Lokiitama
Summary: Feliciano était seul. Tout le monde était partit. Kiku était honteux, Ludwig était occupé, Lovino le détestait. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, alors, qu'est ce qui le retenait ici ? Il n'avait que Le Solitaire comme compagnie. Warning : Mort de personnage, suicide, etc...


C'est encore moi, avec une autre traduction... mais ma première dans le domaine d'Hetalia !

Disclaimer

**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas**

**Cette histoire appartient à Resluver1912  
**

**Cette traduction m'appartient, par contre ~  
**

_Conseil de l'auteur & du traducteur_ : Ecoutez la chanson "The Lonely" de Christina Perri pendant la lecture.

* * *

Feliciano fixa son plafond alors qu'il écoutait la pluie crépiter contre le toit. Il était couché sur son lit; incapable de dormir. C'était devenu une habitude, à présent. Il posa son regard sur l'horloge et vit qu'il était deux heures du matin. Il garda un contact visuel avec l'objet un moment ou deux, souhaitant que le temps passe plus vite, mais pour quoi ? Il n'avait rien à attendre. Personne à voir. Quand les jours passeront, ce serait toujours du temps passé pour lui dans sa maison… seul.

La Deuxième Guerre Mondiale s'était terminée il y a plus d'un an. Et pendant que tout le monde s'en réjouissait lui, pas. Certainement, au début il était heureux, Dieu, il avait célébré la fin de l'horrible guerre durant une semaine. Bien sûr que Ludwig et Kiku ne voyaient pas que l'axe avait perdu et qu'ils devaient beaucoup payer pour les dommages causés en Europe, mais tout était en paix, pour la plupart. Mais alors que les mois passaient, les deux nations avaient prit leurs distance de l'italien. Il n'avait pas remarqué ce qu'il se passait, pas pour la majorité du temps. Pas avant qu'il n'ait remarqué le fait qu'il soit totalement seul.

Cela avait commence avec Kiku, qui se sentait tellement honteux de la défaite qu'il se cacha de tout le monde. Même quand Feliciano avait essayé de l'approché pour le réconforté, il l'avait menacé de le tuer. Ludwig lui avait dit que ce n'était que naturel, pour une nation, de se sentir de cette manière après avoir perdu une guerre dans laquelle ils avaient tout donné. Et plus encore pour une nation comme Japon, où l'honneur était un code sur chaque chose qu'ils faisaient. Il se devait de respecter le Japonais pour ça il avait vraiment tout donné. Mais même après qu'il se soit à nouveau montré au monde, il se tint toujours distant de ses alliés. Il leurs parlerait occasionnellement, juste par politesse. Mais il coupa bientôt toute liaison avec eux.

Ce fut ensuite Ludwig. Il était resté aux côtés de l'Italien pendant un bon moment après la guerre. Feliciano se sentait très proche de l'Allemand, ils étaient meilleurs amis. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Lorsqu'ils perdirent la guerre en Europe, Ludwig était furieux. Surtout du fait que Feliciano ne s'était pas simplement rendu, mais qu'il avait aussi travaillé avec les Alliés. Feliciano s'était excusé maintes fois ensuite, et tenta d'aider du mieux que possible son ami Allemand après la guerre. Il était toujours dans la maison de Ludwig, similairement aux temps de guerres, mais Ludwig avait apparemment été d'accord avec ça. Il n'allait pas mentir. Il avait aimé Ludwig. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, vu que Ludwig gardait toujours quelques idéaux que son boss lui avait inséré dans son esprit après un lavage de cerveau. Alors, pour la longévité de sa sécurité et leur amitié, il restait muet à propos de ses sentiments. Mais finalement, tout comme Kiku, Ludwig avait commencé à s'éloigner de l'Italien. Ce qu'était des visites fréquentes se sont transformées en longues et rare visites à cause du travail. Ludwig tentait toujours de parler à Feliciano, mais ce n'était toujours que de courtes conversations. Aucune ne tenait de celles qu'ils avaient durant la guerre, après un entrainement, lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient sous un arbre, mangeant des pâtes et des wurst. Rapidement, toute sorte de conversation s'était envolée, ne laissant que des acquiescements de reconnaissance, lorsqu'ils se rencontraient dans les couloirs de réunions. C'était le mois dernier que Ludwig s'arrêtait encore un peu. Et ça déchirait le cœur de Feliciano comme un poignard. Ce qu'il avait voulu avec Ludwig qui ne pouvait être réalisé à cause de ses idéaux, ça, ça faisait déjà mal. Mais le fait qu'il ne lui parle même plus, pas même un acquiescement, le brisa. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il devint dépressif. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il commença à ce couper. Il se tint le poignet, se souvenant des zig zags rouges qui décoraient ses fragiles bras.

Il se tenait derrière la fenêtre, regardant la pluie qui frappait la fenêtre ruisseler. Tout comme ses larmes, les nuits où Ludwig avait commencé à l'ignorer. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé que son amour ne serait jamais qu'à sens unique. Et ça ramenait de douloureux souvenirs de son enfance, les nuits où il était assis près d'une fenêtre de la maison d'Autriche, pleurant, attendant le retour de son premier amour. Toutes les nuits, il s'assit et attendit. Il ne mangeait pas, il ne dormait pas. Il oubliait presque de cligner des yeux. Il avait pleuré sans fin, attendant. Et même après qu'on lui ait dit qu'il ne reviendrait plus, il continua d'espérer que, en quelque sorte, d'une façon où d'une autre, il était vivant. Même à son âge adulte, il se souvenait des mots qu'il lui avait dit. La promesse qu'il lui avait fait. Le baisé qu'il lui avait laissé. Il inspira profondément, essayant de retenir les larmes. Mais c'était inutile, les larmes coulaient malgré tous ses efforts.

La dernière mais pas des moindres, la pire part de toute cette histoire; son frère, Lovino. L'avait quitté. Ils n'avaient jamais eut la meilleure des relations, mais ils étaient tout de même frère. Quand le pire était arrivé, Lovino était là pour lui. Ils s'étaient unifiés en une Italie et vivaient ensemble, Lovino aidait Feliciano à passer au dessus de ses longues et dures crises de larmes. Lorsqu'il faisait orage et que les éclairs grondaient, il était là pour tenir Feliciano. Et même durant et après la guerre, lorsqu'il se sentait triste au sujet de Ludwig, malgré la haine de Lovino pour l'homme, il l'avait réconforté et donné des conseils. Mais hélas, comme tout les autres, il était partit. S'occuper de son petit frère était trop, il avait ses propres problèmes. Feliciano le comprenait. Mais ça ne le blessait pas moins. Lorsque Lovino devint distant, il n'était pas subtil comme Kiku, ou désolé, comme Ludwig. Non, loin de là. Il était méchant avec Feliciano. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler à son grand frère, ce dernier ne ferait que le regarder et le toiser, ou dire quelque chose de blessant. A l'une des réunions, il avait coincé Feliciano dans un coin, hurlant à quel point il le détestait et à quel point il le souhaitait mort. Feliciano aurait pleuré sur place si ce n'était pas pour Antonio, qui avait traîné l'Italien enragé loin du plus jeune terrifié. Et la semaine dernière, Lovino avait bien été clair sur le fait qu'il exécrait l'idée d'être même appelé Italie, sachant que cela signifiait son lien à Feliciano. Il avait quitté la réunion plus tôt ce jour là. Et il n'était pas sortit de chez lui depuis.

Les larmes ruisselaient abondamment sur son visage à présent, humidifiant sa chemise. Il se laissait tomber en boule près de la fenêtre et commença à hurler. Ses mains tirèrent ses cheveux tant il était frustré, il donna un coup de pied au mur souhaitant se déchaîner sur quelque chose, _quelqu'un._ Ses yeux brûlaient d'excès de larmes. Son visage portant presque des traces permanentes de nuits sans fin où il pleurait à s'endormir. Il roula et donna des coups de poings dans le sol, criant toute sa fureur. Personne ne l'entendrait.

_Personne n'y ferait attention._

Il n'était que la coquille de la personne qu'il était habitué à connaître. Il n'était plus le joyeux Italien qui saluerait tout le monde, qui proposerait à tout le monde ses services pour des pâtes ou des pizzas. Il n'avait plus mangé de pâtes depuis des mois. Il se sentait si vide. Tout comme il n'y avait plus rien en lui pour sortir hors du lit. Il ne regarderait plus jamais les autres avec les mêmes yeux. Il doutait qu'il avait toujours un rayonnement dans les yeux. Ils avaient ternit en même temps que son cœur. Il se releva et fit son chemin jusqu'au lit.

_Le silencieux son de la solitude voulant me suivre au lit._

Il se dirigea vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit, cherchant quelque chose. Une fois trouvé, il se rassit sur son lit, et releva sa manche. Il posa ses yeux sur la lame qu'il tenait, la fixant. Comme si elle était la solution à ses problèmes. D'une manière malade, morbide elle l'était. Il ferma les yeux lorsque le metal glissa contre sa peu. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder, il sentait le liquide rouge couler sur son bras et sur le sol. Il continua le procédé, recouvrant chaque centimètre de ses bras avec la douleur qu'il sentait dans son cœur. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour regarder son œuvre, il réalisa ce n'était pas assez. Il ne voulait pas sentir la douleur mat que la lame lui apportait. Ce n'était jamais assez pour dépasser la douleur de son cœur. Il préférait ne rien sentir du tout.

Coming to this epiphany, he stood up and stared at the ground. He was really going to do this. Why didn't he think of it sooner? He smiled, the first real smile in months. He was finally going to escape this pain.

Arrivant à son épiphanie, il se leva et fixa le sol. Il allait vraiment le faire. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il sourit, le premier vrai sourire depuis des mois. Il allait enfin pouvoir échapper à cette douleur.

_Je vais laisser Le Solitaire rentrer. Le Solitaire sera là pour moi._

Il se rendit au milieu de la pièce, et commença à danser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la pensée d'être en fin en paix était plus forte que lui. Alors qu'il se retourna et dansa, dansa avec Le Solitaire, il chanta. Une silencieuse berceuse.

_Le Solitaire restera avec moi… et me tiendra jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme._

Il se précipita, non, _sauta _dehors, dans la pluie. Chantant alors qu'il se rendait à sa destination finale. Il sentit la pluie le mouiller et couler le long de son visage.

_Ou était-ce des larmes ?_

Ses vêtements étaient trempés, ses cheveux collant de l'eau qui lui tombait dessus, comme si Dieu lui-même pleurait pour lui.

_C'est impossible…Dieu ne m'aime pas…_

Il rit à cette pensée. Personne ne l'aimait. Il continua de sauter et danser, même après avoir trébuché de maintes fois, la boue décora sa peau et ses vêtements. Un peu collant ses cicatrices et blessures ouvertes. Mais il s'en fichait.

Il s'arrêta enfin, regardant, regardant une falaise. Il n'était même pas sûr du comment il savait qu'il y en avait une, ou comment il était arrivé ici, mais à ce point là, il était bien loin de s'en soucier. Il se pencha au dessus, pour voir à quel point elle était haute.

Il allait vraiment le faire.

Il allait être enfin libre.

_Des pieces brisées de_

Il prit une profonde inspiration

_Une histoire respirant à peine_

Il ferma les yeux. « Addio, Ludwig. »

_Il y eut un jour l'amour_

"Ti amo."

_A présent il n'y a que moi…_

Un sourire paisible fit apparition sur son visage. Il sauta.

…_et Le Solitaire._

Il avait enfin attaint sa félicité.

_Dansant lentement dans une pièce vide,_

_Puisse Le Solitaire prendre votre place,_

_Je me chante une silencieuse berceuse,_

_Laissez-vous aller et laissez Le Solitaire venir,_

_Pour prendre mon cœur à nouveau._


End file.
